


Alcohol & Lust

by iBANG



Category: Youth With You, YouthWithYou, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Liu Yuxin as a fuckboy. She’s a sweetheart still., Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, XinXue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBANG/pseuds/iBANG
Summary: Yuxin and Snow meet at a party and sparks ignite. Snow makes it known that she’s no easy fuck.
Relationships: Kong Xue'er/Liu Yuxin, Lin Fan/Anqi, Lin Fan/Babymonster An, Liu Yuxin/Snow Kong, Xin Liu/Snow Kong, Xin liu/Kong Xue’er
Kudos: 36





	1. The Party

The speakers are blazing and the smell of alcohol forces Snow to scrunch up her nose. She could be studying right now for her midterm, but her best friend decided to drag her out of her dorm for some silly party.

“BOO!” 

“ AH” Snow jumps in panic. 

Anqi in her true form laughs out loud at her best friend frightened state. 

“ what the hell is wrong with you? I nearly had a heart attack”. 

“ oh calm down, you need to relax a bit. Here I brought you a drink”. 

Anqi extends her hand to give the drink to her best friend.

“ What is it?” Snow responds in a snarky way, folding her arms across her chest and refusing to take the drink”. 

With a unserious eye roll anqi responds. 

“ it’s a vodka Red Bull. It’s not too strong though. Come on try it”.

Anqi nudges Snow’s arm with the drink.

“Ugh fine. This will be my only drink for tonight. I can’t be shit faced tomorrow cause I really need to study”.

Snow takes a sip of the drink and is actually surprised. 

“ See not bad huh.” 

“ it’s okay”. Snow reluctantly admits.

“ ugh you’re so difficult. Come on let’s dance.”

“What? No I-“.

Snow is dragged away yet again by Anqi to the dance floor. With a drink in her right hand and her left arm in the air, she sways her hips to the beat of the music. 

  
“ hey I’ll be right back, okay?”

  
  


“ where are you going? Stop leaving me.” Snow pouts out her response.

  
  


“ awww I’m just going to get another drink don’t worry. Keep dancing”.

  
  


Just like that anqi is off again and Snow isby herself. But with some alcohol in her system, she gets over it and is back in the groove of swaying her hips. She’s in her own trance when she’s abruptly pulled out of it. 

A pair of hands find their way to her hips and a body is pressed against her back. 

  
“ You look like you need a dance partner sexy.”

A gentle voice whispers in her ear from behind.

  
  


The body behind her continues to press itself to her back and rock her body in a wave like motion. She’s not too sober to stop it right away but not too drunk to let this stranger get carried away either. 

  
Snow swiftly releases herself from the strangers grip, only to turn around to have her breath taken away by the view. 

  
She regains her composure quickly however. 

  
  


“ Do you always come up behind girls and just start grinding on them?”

  
  


“ Only the pretty ones.” Yuxin arrogantly smirks.

  
As visually pleasing the face of this stranger is, Snow refuses to be the girl on the dance floor that a stranger can just feel up on and shamelessly flirt with like she is easy. Snow decides to make her point known.Walking up dangerously close to Yuxin’s face she makes her statement.

  
“ I am not a hoe. If you picked me out of the crowd cause you thought I was easy, think again.”

  
  


On that note Snow turns so swiftly that her hair smacks Yuxin in the face. She makes her way off of the dance floor to go look for the worst best friend ever. 

Unable to find her best friend as quickly as she wants to, Snow makes her way to the only place where she can regain herself. 

  
  


The line is not long and before she knows it she has the bathroom to herself. She locks herself in taking as much time as she wants knowing there was no one behind her. She spends a few minutes just cool off from the heat of the dance floor. If she was being honest with herself, it would be more like to cool herself down from the very hot encounter she had with that very attractive stranger.

A persistent knock finds its way to the door. Rolling her eyes she fixes her clothes and makes her way out. 

“ Finally. I’ve been looking for you everywhere you ass.” Snow emphasizes the end of her sentence with a light punch to the arm of Anqi.

“ Ow! I told you I went to go get another drink. 

  
  


“ And then where did you go because I came to the drink area and you wasn’t here.”

  
“ I mean I might’ve stopped and had a quick chat with a very cute girl.” Anqi looks up to Snow innocently.

  
  


“ so what you mean is you ditched me so you and this very cute girl could suck each other’s faces off.”

  
  


Anqi innocently looks up to Snow with puppy eyes. 

Snow just chuckles. She can never stay mad for too long at her adorable bestie.

  
  


“ You’re lucky you’re so damn cute.”

  
  


Anqi just giggles. 

  
“ I really am sorry. I didn’t mean to ditch you. I ended up ditching her too. I realized how long it been and I quickly left her.”

Anqi put her hand on her head as if she just realized something.

  
“ Oh my goodness! Snow!”

  
Snow looks at her with a bewildered expression as if her best friend is loosing her mind.

“ I just left her. What if she thinks that I think she is a bad kisser? Oh my goodness she was so cute. She probably wouldn’t want to speak to me again.”

  
Anqi just pouts in the most adorable way slouching over the counter. Snow can only chuckle in amusement at her best friend. All of that was over whether or not this cute girl would think the worst of her. Anqi sure is one for being dramatic.

  
  


“ You’re kidding right? Look at you. You’re funny and smart and not to mention sexy. If she decided not to talk to you again because you were worried about your bestie then it’s her lost.”

As Anqi was about to respond she looks over Snows shoulder and sees a very familiar face. 

“ eeeeeee.” Anqi squeals out in a cute way.

“ Here she comes. What do I do? Oh my goodness hide me.”

Lin fan walks up with an amuse look in her eyes. She’s standing a few feet from Snow when she peaks around her.

“ You know I can see you. Why are you hiding from me?” Lin fan chuckles at the cuteness that is Anqi.

“ I am not hiding. My best friend is just so big.”

Lin fan covers her mouth to control her laugh as Snow puts her hand on her hips and turns to Anqi in what is suppose to be an angry manner.

  
“ How dare you? First you drag me here, ditch me, now you’re calling me fat? Worst bestie ever.”

Snow fake cries as Anqi continuously laughs while hugging her best friend. 

“ Oh you know I didn’t mean it I love you silly. Snow this is Lin fan. Lin this is my best friend Snow.” 

“ nice to meet you.” Linfan extends her hand to greet Snow. 

  
  


“ Nice to meet the one my best friend ditched me for.”

  
  


Anqi playfully slaps Snow on the shoulder while turning to Linfan.

  
“ I am sorry I left without any warning. I didn’t mean to leave you hanging. I did really get worried about her.” Anqi explains to Lin fan while looking back at Snow towards the end of her apology.

She silently mouths out a ‘sorry’ to Snow before turning back to Linfan. 

  
“ It’s okay really. I didn’t take any offense to it. I saw you over here and was wondering if you ever found her. Obviously you have so no hard feelings ok?”

Anqi looks up to Linfan with heart eyes.

“ Okay.”

“ Well hey, you can meet my best friend too since you’re here. Well I have two of them. Lu Keran is somewhere with her girlfriend Nineone. But I just saw Yuxin somewhe-there she is!” Linfan exclaims.

Lin fan waves over Yuxin and before she can make her way all the way over, Snow is making her out and has to think this is a bad dream. 

  
  


“ Anqi. Snow. This is Liu Yuxin my left hand man.”

  
  


“The saying is right hand man silly” Anqi playfully jabs at Linfan. 

  
  


“ I know but Lu Keran is my right. I’ve known her longer than this one here. She’s stuck as my left hand man.”

Linfan jokes only to realize Yuxin is paying her absolutely no mind at all.

“ Looks like we meet again.” Yuxin simply states while looking directly at Snow with the same smirk on her face as before.

  
  


Anqi and Linfan both look at each other in confusion.

  
  


“ You two know each other?” Anqi and Linfan ask in union. 

Lin fan and Anqi both step to the side to observe the pair. 

“ No.” Snow says curtly. 

Yuxin smirk never leaves her face as she lightly chuckles. She doesn’t get a chance to respond as Snow turns to Anqi to bid her farewell. 

  
“ It’s late and I am tired. I’m going to head back to the dorms okay?”

  
  


“ noooooo stay a little longer please?”

“ Next time pepper.” Snow responds.

  
The nickname has Linfan looking at Anqi with an amused look. 

  
  


“ Well I don’t want you walking back to the dorms alone I can go-“

“ I can walk you back. I actually was about to call it a night as well. It would be no trouble.” Yuxin cuts in. 

Snow can only look at her with a very questioning look.

  
  


“ Perfect.” Anqi claps her hands and hugs her best friend before she can turn down the offer. 

  
“ Text me when you get to the dorms ok?” Anqi tells Snow. 

  
  


“ And you, take care of my girl.” Anqi warns Yuxin

  
“ I sure will.” 

  
  


A shudder goes down the spine of Snow at Yuxin’s response. She could’ve turn down the offer at any moment but she didn’t. She could’ve told Anqi about her little encounter with Yuxin but she didn’t. Something deep in the pit of her stomach told her not to tell and to let Yuxin walk her home. 

  
  


The pair of friends say their goodbyes as one pair turns to leave and the other back to the party.

“ So, what’s with the name ‘pepper’ hm?” Linfan ask with a grin on her face.

  
  


“ Dance with me and maybe I’ll tell you.” Anqi provokes while cocking her eyebrow in a seductive manner.

Linfan and Anqi hit the dance floor and just submerge themselves in one another.


	2. The Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuxin walks Snow back to her dorm. She also finds herself walking inside of Snow.

The walk back to the dorm is quiet to say the least. Yuxin would steal glances at Snow and Snow at her. They are a couple dormitories from Snows before Yuxin finally breaks the silence. 

“ I don’t think you’re a hoe.” Yuxin says.

  
  


Snow only chuckles in a sarcastic manner.

  
“ Could’ve fooled me.” Snow says without sparing Yuxin a glance.

  
“ I understand you’re pissed off and have every right to be. But don’t play innocent like you weren’t grinding back against me.”

  
  


Snow stops in her tracks and stares at Yuxin in disbelief. Disbelief not because she’s lying but because she has the balls to point that out. Snow can only stutter until she shuts her mouth and continue walking at a faster pace. 

“ See that’s what I thought.” Yuxin finally says with a victory grin on her face. 

The two goes back to silence before Yuxin races in front of Snow and back peddles in front of her to match her speed.

  
  


“ Would you slow down please. Okay look, I am sorry. I never ever did that to a girl before.”

“ Oh is that your twisted way of saying I am special?” Snow bites out and maintains her fast pace.

“ No and yes. I mean damn, look at you. I can’t believe I’ve never seen you around campus before. The way you were dancing just.. just.” Yuxin stops and thinks about the right words to say. 

  
  
  


“ My feet were moving faster than my mind could think. My hands for a split second had a mind of its own. And if you would’ve pushed me off instantly and slapped me I would’ve deserved it. But you didn’t and your body just felt so damn good against mine. You can’t tell me it didn’t feel good. I mean no amount of alcohol could get me as intoxicated as the way you looked on that dance floor. As the way you look right now.” Yuxin finishes her statement staring directly into the eyes of Snow. 

At some point Snow stopped her movements to listen and process what Yuxin was saying. She wasn’t wrong. She made some points and the sincerity in which she spoke spilled out with every word said.

“ That last line was cheesy you know.” Snow says breaking the tension. 

  
  


“ I know ugh. I am embarrassed.” Yuxin puts her hands over her face. 

  
  


_Cute_ . Snow thinks. 

“Apology accepted. No hard feelings.” Snow says with a small smile on her face. 

  
  


Yuxin goes to extend her hand only to poke out her pinky. Snow laughs off the childish act and pinky promises Yuxin that there really is no hard feelings. 

  
  


The two continue their walk to Snows dorm with light air around them with an underlining sexual presence that only seems to be growing.

  
  


“ You’re sexy you know that?” Yuxin says with a certain looks in her eyes.

  
  


“ Thank you and yes I know.” Snow side eyes Yuxin with a mutual look in her eyes.

  
  


“ Are you single?”

  
  


“ You think I would let you place your hands on my body if I wasn’t?”

  
  


“ Fair point.” Yuxin click her tongue. 

  
  


Snow is wearing a crop top with a jean jacket over it. Along with a black shirt that only reaches her mid thigh and high top graffiti converse to end it with. Her long red hair is parted in the middle of her forehead flowing over her shoulders. Yuxinunconsciously licks her lips looking Snow up and down. 

  
  


“What I would like to know is, would you let my hands be place on your body again?” Yuxin ask trying her luck. 

  
  


Snow doesn’t answer. She doesn’t look nor respond to anything Yuxin says until they reach her dorm. 

  
  


“ This is me.” Snow says getting out her keys.

  
  


Snow for the second time in the night walks up dangerously close to Yuxin. 

  
  


“ If I do let you place your hands on my body again, what would you do?”

  
  


Snow invites Yuxin in. No more words are needed to be spoken. They both know what’s about to happen. 

  
  


As they enter the dorm Snow back peddles Yuxin into the frame of her bed until Yuxin falls upon it. Snow sexily climbs on top of Yuxin straddling her. 

  
  


“ You sure you want this? Cause once I give it to you, you’re not going to want anyone else.” Yuxin basically growls out. 

  
  


“ You’re a big talker for someone who hasn’t done anything yet.” Snow bites back.

  
  


Snow is flipped on her back as Yuxin settles herself between her legs. Yuxin hands immediately find the back of Snows thighs as she spreads them wider. She moves to attack Snows neck with kisses determine to suck hickeys into the pale skin.

“ hmm” Snow moans out. 

  
That moan has a yuxin loosing her mind and she just wants to hear it again. In the blink of an eye Snow looses her jean jacket and her crop top. Yuxin strips off her own shirt in the process as well.

  
Leaving trailing kisses down the body of Snow, Yuxin makes her way to Snow most intimate parts. 

  
  


“ Fuck hurry up.” Snow pants out. 

  
  


Yuxin flips Snow skirt up not even bothering to take it off. She literally rips the lace panties off of Snow wasting no time. 

  
  


“ Fuckkk.” Snow arches her back and moans as Yuxin tongue finds her. 

  
  


Yuxin licks every inch of Snows folds before she rattles her tongue on her clit licking it up and down. 

  
  


“ Ah fuck! Yuxin.” Snow screams out gripping the sheets.

  
  


Yuxin inserts her tongue into Snow and that has her back arching off the bed once again. 

  
  


Yuxin continues on until Snow screams out as she cums pulling on Yuxin hair. 

  
  


Yuxin kissing her way back up Snows body finding her lips to taste.

  
  


“ You okay there?” Yuxin cockily remarks.

  
  


Snow is still catching her breathe before she kisses Yuxin. Yuxin gives her no time to rest as she unexpectedly inserts her index and middle finger into Snows leaking pussy. 

  
  


“ AGH! Yux- FUCK!” Snow screams out as her legs shake from the over stimulation. 

  
  
  


Snow has to bite down on Yuxin shoulder to muffle her cries.

  
  


“ Wa- wait please. Yuxin fuck.” Snow pleads with Yuxin. 

  
  


Yuxin looks down on Snow and thinks she’s so beautiful like this. Sweat glistening all over her body. Hair is disarray. Her breast look delicious bouncing out of the cup of her bra. Yuxin just yanked the bra down revealing her breast no bothering to take the damn thing off properly. 

  
  


“ Tell me when.” Yuxin says as she goes down to suck and bite on Snow right nipple. She’s determine to leave hickeys all over her chest as well.

  
  


“ Hmmmm.” Snow continues to moan at the sensation of Yuxin sucking on her breast and neck. 

  
  


Yuxin decides to play dirty giving one rough and hard thrust inside Snow. 

  
  


“ AGH! Fuck.” 

  
  


“ Fuck you’re so tight baby. Imma fuck you loose.” Yuxin growls the ear of Snow. 

  
  


Yuxin bites on the ear of Snow as she delivers a second hard thrust inside her. 

“ Yuxinnnnn.”

  
  


Thrust. 

  
  


“ Yu-“

Thrust. 

Yuxin continues to slow fuck Snow with hard and powerful thrust inside her. Snow throws her arms around Yuxin digging her nails into her shoulder and back. 

  
  


“ Yuxin. Pleaseeee.” Snow cries out. 

  
  


“ What is it baby? Hm?” 

  
  


“ Don’t b- be too rough.” Snow can barley get out as her eyes are lidded with tears in the corners of them. Her body shaking from the rough treatment and voice hoarse from screaming out. 

  
  


“ You can take it baby. Take it for me yeah?” Yuxin talks sweetly to her kissing her neck. 

  
  


“ I’m gonna cum if you keep up.” Snow says in her low hoarse voice . A voice Yuxin finds too damn sexy. 

  
  


“ Well then cum baby.”

  
  


Yuxin continues her onslaught inside Snow not giving her any reprieve. She can feel the walls of Snow tightening around her fingers so she increase her pace. 

  
  


“ Got damn you’re so wet. All this is because of me hm?” Yuxin ask but really doesn’t expect a reply considering the state Snow is in. 

  
  


“ Fuuuc- I’m gonna- FUCK!”

  
  


Snow cums in a silent cry as her voice is completely shot. She bites down on Yuxin shoulder as she shakes and spasms throughout her orgasm.

  
  


A few minutes later Yuxin pulls out her fingers from Snow sensitive core and places them upon Snows lips. 

  
  


“ Clean it up for me baby.”

  
  


With her eyes closed and tear stained face, Snow opens her mouth to lick her cum off of Yuxin fingers. She takes it one step further by sucking on her fingers in a slow motion. Dragging her mouth up and down the long thick fingers. 

  
  


“ Keep it up you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” Yuxin warns Snow. 

  
  


Completely fucked out Snow bites her bottom lip and chuckles. 

  
  


Yuxin removes her fingers and replaces it with her own mouth. With her and Snows tongue intertwined, Yuxin takes Snows hands and pins them up above her head. 

  
  


“ I hope you don’t think that I am done with you because I am most certainly not.” Yuxin says in a serious tone.

  
  


The tone alone sends a bolt of electricity through the body of Snow. Her pussy is throbbing not only by being fucked hard a moment ago but by the sexy dominance that is Yuxin.

  
  


“ Climb on top.” Yuxin demands. 

  
  


Yuxin and Snow finally rid themselves of all of their clothes. Snow straddles Yuxin as she kisses her slowly. Yuxin places her hands on Snows ass and gropes both cheeks harshly. She then delivers a few slaps that has Snow keening in a voice of pleasure. 

  
  


Yuxin opens her legs a little wider as Snow continues to straddle on top of her. Yuxin moves Snow as close as possible till both of their lower regions are pressed up against one another. Clit to clit. 

“ Agh dammit.” Yuxin curses out as she finally is touched. 

  
  


Her and Snow rock back and forth in a a circular motion till the pressure once again builds up. Snow increases her pace as she chases her third orgasm for the night. Yuxin follows suit finally wanting to reach her climax. 

  
  


“ Fuck baby faster.” Yuxin demands.

  
  


“ Yeah just like that.”

  
  


“ Yuxin. I’m gonna. Oh fuck.” Snow rolls her eyes in the back of her skull as her head falls backwards as she nears her climax once again. 

  
  


Yuxin takes over the pace going even faster as she jerks Snows slender body on top of hers. She so close but before she cums she once again flips Snow over. They went from the cowgirl position to missionary in a split second. 

  
  


Yuxin repositions herself so that their cores are once again aligned. With Snows legs spread out even wider then before, Yuxin fucks her in a frantic pace. 

  
  


“ Yuxin I cant hold it any longer. I’m going to cum again. Oh my goodness.” Snow gives Yuxin one last warning before she is seeing stars again. 

  
  


“ AGHhhhhhh. Fuckkkk. Shittt . Shit.” Yuxin cums just a second behind Snow as she gives short hard thrust to Snow to finish off her climax.

  
  
  


“ You okay?” Yuxin ask but gets no response.

  
  


“ Hey Snow.” Yuxin peppers kisses all over her face. 

  
  


“ So sleepy. Let’s sleep.” Snow just mutters out as she can no longer open her eyes. Her body is has completely shut down. Little spams still hit her as her pussy is extremely sensitive.She is the definition of being fucked out right now. 

  
  


Yuxin arranges them so she is spooning Snow. Brushing her hair out of her face Yuxin ask on final question for the night. 

  
  


“ Will you go on a date with me?”

  
  


“ Yes. Now sleep.”Snow responds. Her voice is so hoarse that it cracks. 

  
  


Yuxin can only close her eyes and fall asleep with a smile on her face thinking she’s the luckiest girl in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags include characters stage names and official birth names. Feedback welcomed.


End file.
